Natsu Uchiha
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: In the Tower of Heaven, Natsu awakened something other than Dragon Force when he saw the pain that Jellal caused the woman that the Dragon Slayer loves. He awakened the power of his past. He awakened the power of Madara Uchiha. Natsu has the Sharingan in this and MIGHT give him Rinnegan later, not sure. There'll be lemons later. Didn't make it a crossover since I didn't want to.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is just an idea that popped into my head one day. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also for those who wonder when I'll update my stories, I'll update them when I update them. I'll try to do it soon but for some reasons those stories give me writer's block, but I will try to do it quickly.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes expecting to see Jellal standing across from him, but what he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

He found himself in a forest, except this was the forest that Igneel had raised him in. Everything was the same, except there was a red moon casting a red light as far as his eye could see with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance while everything else within was depicted in an inverted grey scale. He looked down to see that his body was also grey.

The Dragon Slayer looked around in confusion since the last thing he remembered was Simon dying by protecting him and Erza and then eating the Etherion before blacking out.

He was snapped out of his musings by a cold voice from behind him.

"So, this is what has become of me? Pathetic. I just hope this is some kind of joke."

Spinning around, Natsu was startled to see someone else here. He spotted a man who stood in the clearing with his arms crossed and shivered; the man's aura was even greater than Igneel's! He inspected the man and took in his appearance. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. His hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although relatively young, more prominent creases were developed under each of his eyes. His attire took the form of bright red traditional armor, similar to that of samurai, worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as a strange forehead protector.

"W-Who are you?" Natsu nervously asked the man.

The man looked indignant at the question, "My God, is this _really _what's become of me? A stuttering fool who acts like that Uzumaki boy? And not to mention his hair! Seriously, if you're somehow related to that useless Haruno wench, I will kill both of us."

"Oi! What the hell wrong with my hair! And you didn't answer my question bastard!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"Keep your voice down and drop that insufferable attitude!" The man harshly told Natsu causing him to tense and sigh before his face adopted a look similar to that of the raven haired man in front of him.

"So you knew that my personality wasn't real?" the man nodded and Natsu continued, "How? No one, not even Master has figured it out."

"My name is Madara Uchiha, co-founder of the mighty Uchiha Clan, one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire world, and most importantly… I am you." The man, now identified as Madara told the young Dragon Slayer who was shocked at the information.

"B-But how could you be me!?" Natsu asked as he couldn't understand what the man just said.

"There are many things in this world that are hard to explain, this is one of those things. You see, you are my reincarnation. From what I guess, I was chosen to be reincarnated into you so that I could have a second chance at life, and atone for my past sins." Madara responded with a wistful look on his face.

"Past sins?" Natsu asked his former self.

"Now that is a long story…" Madara sighed before telling Natsu about his life. He told him everything from his childhood and meeting Hashirama to starting the Moon's Eye Plan and using his grandson, Obito Uchiha, to act as him and prepare everything from forming the Akatsuki and gathering the Bijuu. After that, he told him about when he was brought back to life and almost took over the world if it wasn't for one Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who not only defeated Madara, but changed his heart as well. "And after that, I released the jutsu I used to keep my body after the Edo Tensei was broken and returned to the afterlife."

"That's all well and good, but why am I here? Why did you decide to appear now?" Natsu questioned before the world around him shook causing him to lose his balance. He looked around and noticed the world around him crumbling. "What's going on!?"

"After you ate that Etherion substance, you gained tremendous power, but your body cannot handle it all the way it is right now. That's where I come in. Once you realize who you are, and we merge, you will awaken power unlike any ever seen before in this world! Once you awaken this power, the heavens themselves will tremble at your feet! But you will only gain this power if you tell me why. Why do you want power!?" Madara asked the Dragon Slayer.

"To protect my friends!" Natsu immediately answered before Madara gave him a harsh glare.

"Don't lie! Give me the REAL reason."

Natsu hesitated for a second, "I want to make Jellal pay for what he's done."

"Stop giving half truths. There's more to it than that. There's a reason why you hate him so much, and it's because of what he did to that girl."

Natsu flinched at that. He knew that what Madara said was true, but he never wanted anyone to know. He never wanted anyone to know about his secret love for _her_.

"I…" Natsu clenched his teeth as he answered, "I want to make him pay because of what he did to her. I want to punish him because of all the pain that he caused her! I want to defeat him because he made her cry! He deserves to suffer for hurting the woman I love… for hurting Erza!" there was so much conviction in his voice that Madara could swear that he could see Naruto Uzumaki again.

Natsu was glaring at Madara for making him announce his love for Erza. He's loved Erza ever since he met her, but he never knew how to express it since he never had human interaction before joining Fairy Tail. He loved everything about her from her beautiful red hair, shining brown eyes, and her intoxicating scent. He loved her strong personality, which was why he couldn't bear to see her cry, and why he vowed to make Jellal rue the day he hurt her.

Madara smiled at his reincarnation, "Good, now when we merge I have a request for you."

"What's your request?"

"I want you to add Uchiha to your name, and I want you to revive the Uchiha Clan with this Erza girl you love." He chuckled when Natsu blushed.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. Madara chuckled before turning serious.

"When you leave this place, you will gain the most precious possession of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan." Madara said before his eyes shifted and became red with three tomes in each causing Natsu's own eyes to widen.

"What do they do?"

"Oh, you'll remember." Madara said causing Natsu to growl. "Goodbye Natsu, remember to bring glory back to the Uchiha Clan. That's all I ask."

Natsu nodded before he disappeared from the red world.

Madara sighed before staring up at the red moon. "Who would've thought that my reincarnation would fall in love with a descendant of the Uzumaki boy." He chuckled thinking about it. "It seems even now, I can't get away from that clan." He mused before closing his eyes and letting the world around him become white and engulfed him.

"Show him love, Erza Uzumaki."

**Tower of Heaven**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes watched in shock as a bright purple light engulfed Natsu after he ate the Etherion. They shielded their eyes and shivered at the dark feeling coming from the light and looked as it died down. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw who they assumed to be the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu no longer looked the same. His face was now much more angular and handsome and he appeared to have grown taller. His pink hair was now a much darker shade pink and reached past his shoulder blades, and had two bangs framing the sides of his face and his forehead. He was also wearing red armor that looked like it belonged to a samurai. He opened his eyes causing Jellal to step back and Erza to gasp.

Natsu glared at Jellal with red eyes that had two tomes in the right and one in the left. "Sorry about making you wait… I hope you're ready to accept your punishment now."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**And that's it for now.**

**This was just a prologue so it wasn't long but the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Discoveries and New Look

**Hey there guys, here's the new chapter of Natsu Uchiha. I'm almost done with the new chapter for Jaden Kaiba, so it will be updated soon, but Legacy of the Soul Society is put on hold since I can't seem to write anything for it.**

**I made Erza Naruto's descendant because I have plans for her in future chapters that involve a certain Bijuu. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and noticed that he was lying in a bed and that everything around him was white.

"_I'm in a hospital." _he thought with a twitch of his eye. In his past as Madara, and even in his life now, he never liked hospitals. Everything was white, and it reeked of cleaning products.

The rose-haired man sat up, ignoring his body groaning in protest, and saw that there was a vase of roses on the nightstand next to his bed. Curious, he grabbed the vase and pulled it to him. He smiled when he noticed that they had a lingering scent of strawberry cheesecake, so he immediately knew who left them here.

He looked around the room before he noticed that his clothes and armor were hung up in the corner. He tried to stand up before he fell back on the bed when his legs gave out.

"_I guess I'm not at 100% yet… I wonder how I got here though." _He thought before a voice broke him out of his musings.

"You know, you shouldn't over exert yourself Natsu." The Dragon Slayer turned and blushed when he saw the woman he loves standing in the doorway of his room. He saw that she was wearing her Heart Kreuz armor, and thought that she looked beautiful in it.

Natsu gave Erza a small smile, "Yeah, well when have you known me NOT to overexert myself?"

Erza smiled and walked towards Natsu's bed before sitting down in the chair next to it.

"So how long have I been out?" Natsu asked as he thought he's probably here for a day or three.

"A week." came Erza's reply causing Natsu to freeze and stare back at her in surprise.

"A week?" He questioned, getting a nod from Erza, "What the hell happened?"

Erza let a surprised look cross her beautiful face, "You don't remember what happened?"

Natsu shook his head, "Nope, all I remember was staring at Jellal, and then... nothing."

It was true, after he met Madara and told Jellal that he would pay, he couldn't remember anything that happened.

Erza sighed and decided to tell Natsu what happened. "Well..."

_**Flashback (Erza's POV)**_

_I watched as that sinister purple energy engulfed Natsu after he ate the Etherion, and couldn't help but worry about him. I had already lost so many people, watched so many of my friends die before my eyes, and I don't think I could handle it if I lost Natsu._

_For what seemed like hours I stared worriedly at the purple energy, before it started shining so brightly that I couldn't stop myself from covering my eyes. I noticed that the light died down, and felt an overwhelming sense of power fill the room. I looked up and couldn't help but gape at what I saw._

_There he was, standing there like a judge staring down a guilty soul who has committed the ultimate sin, like an angel that stared down at humans as they lived their lives. He wore strange armor, which I noticed that it looked like it was crafted by a master, and his pink hair was darker and longer, but deep down I knew it was him. It was Natsu. And he was beautiful._

_I was mesmerized by his regal face, and the way he stood there with his eyes closed, as if he was on some higher plain of existence. I was hypnotized by his posture, he no longer stood like a reckless street brawler, but had the poise and grace of an experienced warrior who's seen countless battles. He opened his eyes and I gasped._

_They were so beautiful, they were an elegant red, much like my hair, and had strange markings in them. He looked towards me and I felt like I was in a trance as he stared into my eyes, but it was more like he was looking through me. It was as if I was looking into a raging inferno, but instead of burning me and turning me to ash, it filled me with a warmth that I never thought possible, and made me feel as if everything was okay, and I had nothing to worry about ever again._

_All too soon, he looked away, and I couldn't hold back the disappointment of no longer being showered in the warmth of his eyes. He stared at Jellal, who stared at the Dragon Slayer with astonishment and... was that fear? If this had happened a few years ago, I would've tried to comfort Jellal, but then I remembered what he had done, and I was glad that he was afraid._

_I was glad that my former friend was afraid, he deserved whatever happened to him because of all the sins he has committed. Killing innocents, working on this damnable tower, and threatening my friends at Fair Tail, he deserved to be afraid._

"_Sorry about making you wait... I hope you're ready to accept your punishment now." I heard Natsu's voice, and noticed how noble and mature he sounded. I had never paid much attention before, but Natsu always seemed to have a hint of nobility in his voice when he talked, something that was strange for a boy who had grown up in the forest with a dragon._

_Jellal looked at Natsu in fear before he started laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious, you think that by changing your appearance that you can beat me! Well let me tell you something little Dragon Slayer! No matter what you do, you'll always be beneath me! I am a God! And I will not be intimidated by-" _

_He didn't get to finish his statement when, in the blink of an eye, Natsu appeared in front of him, grabbed his ankle, and slammed him into the floor. It wasn't over then, because Natsu flipped him 180 degrees and slammed him into the ground again, before he repeated the process a third time. I winced at Natsu's brutality, yet at the same time I enjoyed seeing him toss Jellal around like a ragdoll._

"_Puny God..." Natsu muttered while looking down at Jellal, who was just groaning on the ground._

_I couldn't believe what I just saw, a few minutes ago Jellal was easily defeating Natsu, but now Natsu was making Jellal look like an insignificant fly!_

_I saw that Jellal was slowly getting up from the ground, and I looked towards Natsu. He was just standing there with the same impassive look on his face, but I knew better. I could tell that he was angry, I could see the fires of rage dancing behind his beautiful crimson eyes, and couldn't help but feel happy, and slightly confused. Why was Natsu so angry at Jellal for what he did?_

_People have always messed with Fairy Tail, trying to attack us, trying to destroy our guild, Phantom Lord being a prime example, but I've never seen him _this _angry. Even after Lisanna died, Natsu hadn't been this emotional, and he took it harder than almost everyone in the guild! _

_So then why was he so angry when it involved me? Why did he look ready to jump in front of me if I was in danger? Realization dawned on my face._

_Could Natsu…? No, that's impossible!_

… _Right? I mean, sure he smiles whenever I put his head in my lap when he has motion sickness, but that doesn't mean he loves me!... right!?_

_I mean, it's NATSU we're talking about! The dense, thick-headed Dragon Slayer who's scared to get on a train! I remembered the look in his eyes every time I would fight him, the way his eyes would soften and the powerful emotions he held in his eyes, even when I would beat him down…_

_I was snapped out of my musings when I heard a sickening *crunch* and looked up to see Jellal get embedded into a wall by a kick from Natsu. I noticed that Jellal had taken a lot of damage, while Natsu had only taken minimal damage. I noticed that both of Natsu's eyes have 2 tomes in them now, and thought they looked even more beautiful. I heard Natsu start talking, and felt the world around me melt away, as if the only thing that mattered was listening to his powerful and regal voice._

"_Do you see now? How far the gap in our power is?" Natsu said before he grabbed onto Jellal's shirt and pulled him out of the wall and threw him a few meters away. _

_Jellal slowly got to his feet and sent a glare towards Natsu, but this glare was different, this glare was the glare of someone who was fed up with everything, and would use a last resort to destroy his enemy, even if it destroyed him too._

_I noticed the air became heavy, like that time when we fought Phantom Lord and they used the-_

_My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do. He couldn't do it though! It would destroy everything, even himself!_

"_Jellal, stop it! If you do that, you'll destroy us all, along with the tower!" I yelled frantically, hoping he would think twice. It wasn't that I cared if this damnable tower got destroyed, I just didn't want Natsu to get hurt. Jellal turned his glare towards me and I flinched at the animosity in his eyes._

"_Shut up you bitch! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you and your damn guild, the Tower of Heaven wouldn't be damaged, and Zeref would be resurrected! Well if I can't go through with my plans, then I'll be damned sure that you won't live to see tomorrow!" an enraged Jellal said, causing Natsu to scowl when he called me a bitch. Did Natsu really have feelings for me?_

_I didn't have time to ponder this when Jellal jumped though the destroyed roof and a light brown magic seal appeared in front of Jellal, facing us, "I'm going to erase you two from this world! Abyss Bre-!" He couldn't finish when he suddenly winced in pain and the magic seal dispersed. I noticed that he was holding a spot where I slashed him earlier. He must now be feeling the effects of it._

_Natsu noticed the lapse in concentration from Jellal and jumped at him with dark flames covering his hands, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he screamed before his flaming fist made contact with Jellal's gut. The attack caused a huge explosion above the tower, something I'm sure was seen by anybody close to the tower._

_A few moments later Natsu dropped down to the floor in front of me, making me give an uncharacteristic 'eep!' in surprise. Natsu chuckled at me and I could feel heat rising from my cheeks._

"_Are you okay Erza?" Natsu got on one knee and placed his hand on my check, causing me to blush even more. The concern in his voice made me feel warm inside and I just wanted to be held in his embrace. I gave him a small smile._

"_Yes I'm fine… thank you Natsu." He blushed at what I called him, causing me to giggle._

_Our conversation was cut short when the tower started shaking, almost throwing Natsu off balance. We looked around and saw that the walls were shaking and debris was falling from what's left of the roof. _

"_What's going on?" I heard Natsu ask. _

"_I-I don't know!" I honestly didn't have an answer for him. I felt Natsu grip my shoulders in a comforting way and looked up to see him searching for something. He abruptly stopped and I followed his gaze and saw a door. My face almost matched the color of my hair when he picked me up and carried me in a bridal position, and I couldn't help myself from snuggling into his chest._

_I felt him start running and closed my eyes, allowing myself some rest after the exhaustion from all that's happened lately. I felt Natsu almost lose his balance when the tower shook again, more violently than before. I opened my eyes and saw that we were still close to the room where he fought Jellal. I remembered what Jellal wanted from me._

"_Natsu," I said softly, getting his attention, "I'm sorry Natsu, but the only way to save you is for me to-"_

"_NO!" I was cut off by Natsu. I looked up and was shocked when I saw silent tears coming from his eyes. He looked at me with such compassion and sorrow that I wanted to hold him and comfort him in my embrace so that he never has to have that look of sorrow in his eyes again. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, I will _not _allow you to sacrifice yourself! I refuse to lose another person close to me! If that's the only way to save us then I don't care! I'd rather die knowing I'm with you than live without you!"_

_The conviction and love in his voice made my heart melt, since that tone was for me! I smiled at him and nodded, "Okay Natsu, let's go." He nodded and started running faster than I thought possible._

_We both smiled, even after the explosion engulfed us._

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was outside and looking at an approaching boat and saw that some kind of ethereal form was surrounding me. I was confused until I heard a hoarse chuckle and looked up. I blushed when I saw that Natsu was still carrying me bridal style but gasped when I saw his face. His eyes were bleeding, and instead of his red eyes with 2 tomes in each, they had strange designs in them. A ring with 3 holes surrounded his pupils and 3 lines connected the rings to the edge of his irises._

_His eyes faded back into black, and he chuckled again, "Looks like I can still use my Eien Magekyou Sharingan and Susanoo, but it puts too much strain on my eyes. Now, if you'll excuse me Erza… I'm going to pass out now." I didn't have time to respond when he set me down and fell first face into the water. I barely had time to grab him and keep him from falling into the water. _

_I was brought back to Earth when I heard a couple of concerned shouts and saw that the members of Team Natsu and my friends from my childhood were on the boat I saw earlier. As they approached, I noticed their questioning looks when I pulled a drenched Natsu out of the water. _

"_Erza, are you okay!?" I heard someone say, but I didn't bother checking who it was, all that mattered was Natsu._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" I said after I laid Natsu down and set my head against his shoulder. I decided to do what Natsu did earlier, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to pass out now."_

_**Flashback End (End Erza's POV)**_

"And after that we went back to the resort and stayed there a few days before my old friends left. After you didn't wake up, I convinced the Gray, Lucy, and Happy to transport you back to Magnolia." Erza said as she retold the events of what happened to Natsu, minus the parts about her feelings.

Natsu seemed deep in thought for a moment. "So what did you tell the others?"

Erza let a perplexed look cross her face, "What?"

"What did you tell the others? I'm positive that they asked you about what happened, considering that the tower blew up."

"Well, I told them that you gained a huge power boost when fighting Jellal, and that you beat Jellal easily after that, causing him to try and use Abyss Break. I also told them that you stopped him from doing it and then the tower exploded from all the damage done to it." Erza replied, causing Natsu to look at her questioningly.

"That's it?" he asked.

Erza nodded, "Yes, I didn't tell them about your eyes or anything else since it seemed like something you should tell people."

Natsu's eyes softened at that. He smiled and stood up from the bed, earning a concerned look from Erza. Instead of falling back down like earlier, Natsu started walking towards his clothes and armor, he was very happy that he had his armor, as it was one of his favorite things in his old life… not to mention that it made him look downright bad ass. The only problem was that his clothes don't go well with his armor, so he'd probably have to get new clothes.

He was about to start changing, but before he did he remembered that he wasn't alone. He turned to Erza and raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was blushing like a tomato. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, making him give an incredulous look at himself.

"_How did I not notice that?" _the Uchiha Dragon Slayer thought before a horrifying thought crossed his mind, "_Oh God no, I'm turning into Gray!"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Erza, who cleared her throat and back away into the door. "I-um-I'm gonna go now… bye Natsu!"

"Bye Erza…" Natsu whispered, not knowing that the scarlet haired beauty heard him.

After he got dressed and put his armor on, he turned to door to walk out, only to pause and decided to leave through the window. He remembered how annoying hospital staff can be, and realized it would be A LOT easier to go through the window. Once he was outside he decided to roof hop, like he used to do in his old life. He did this for a couple more minutes while wondering if he should go to the guild, or to a clothing store for new clothes.

He chose to go to a clothing store first. He quickly found a clothing store and looked at the sign above the door, 'The Deer's Den.'

"_Interesting." _The Dragon Slayer thought.

When he walked into the store he noticed that there were a little over 2 dozen rows of clothing, an entire section of weapons, and other things that could be used by people.

"Hello sir, do you need any help?" The mage turned and saw a middle aged man standing behind the counter. The man had black hair in a pineapple shape ponytail that was streaked with grey, along with a goatee. His clothes looked like regular civilian clothes, but his eyes were wise which lead Natsu to believe he was some kind of warrior or philosopher. He gave the man a smile and nodded.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a new set of clothes, seeing as how the ones I have now clashes with my armor." Natsu said causing the man to chuckle. The man got out from behind the counter and walked towards Natsu. The man looked over Natsu's armor and scrutinized every last detail before he snapped his fingers.

"Well I think I may have just the thing for you, but it's in the back of the store." The man told Natsu causing him to nod.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Allons-y." Natsu said before he followed the man to the back of the store. When he saw what was there, Natsu couldn't help but whistle.

The back of the store was filled with even better outfits than the front of the store, and the items and weapons were a lot more unique and sharper than the ones in front. But none of that mattered when Natsu turned his head and saw something that made his eyes widen in shock.

Hanging on the wall was a gunbai, but not just any gunbai, it was the one that he used during his life and after he was reanimated during the Fourth Shinobi War. It had a purple tint with a black border, black tomoe design, and a chain was attached to the handle that was connected to a kama.

"H-How?" the Dragon Slayer asked not believing his eyes. There was absolutely no way that it could be here! The owner of the store followed Natsu's gaze and let a surprised look come across his face.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the gunbai on the wall, but if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with that." Noticing Natsu's questioning gaze, the man kept talking, "No one has been able to lift the thing since it's been here, including the Second and Third Guild Masters of Fairy Tail along with Gildarts Clive have tried, but none of them could lift it."

"How long has it been here?" Natsu asked the store owner.

The man shrugged, "Hell if I know, it's been here for as long as I can remember. I asked my father but he said that his father told him that it's always been there. I heard a story that when my great-great grandfather owned the store, a strange blond man came in the store and gave it to him, free of charge. When my great-great grandfather asked him why he was giving it to him, the man just said 'The rightful owner will come to retrieve it one day, and when that time comes, it _must _be here.' But I never bothered to learn what that meant. It's too troublesome to try and find out."

Natsu stared at the gunbai for another moment before he started walking towards it. Of course no one could pick it up, they weren't the rightful owners of it. But he knew who was. He reached out to grab the handle of the gunbai, ignoring the store owner's comments telling him it was useless, and picked up the gunbai and kama. He examined them and smiled when he noticed that they were in pristine condition.

"_Ah, this brings back memories." _Natsu thought contently as he turned to the man, ignoring his impression of a fish. "So how much is it?"

The man stopped gaping when he heard the question, "Well, since no one could ever pick it up, we never really put a price on it. How about this, since you're the only person who can lift it, it's on the house! In fact, even your new clothes will be on the house today!"

Natsu smiled at the man, "Okay, that is fine by me."

The man gestured for Natsu to follow him, and led him to another end of the room, where an outfit was hanging.

"Will this be good for you?" The man asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at the outfit for a few moments before a grin made its way onto his face.

"Yes, I'll take it."

**Fairy Tail**

"So how's Fire Breathe doing?" A barely clothed mage asked.

Erza sighed, "Gray, where are your clothes?" she asked causing him to panic, "And anyways, Natsu is doing just fine, he actually woke up today and last I saw him, he was about to change into his clothes, so I left the hospital."

Lucy, who was sitting nearby, decided to add her two cents, "Well, I hope Natsu gets well soon, it's actually really boring without him around."

"Tch, who cares whether or not he's here? It's his own damn fault for overdoing it," Gray said, not noticing Erza gripping the table at his words, "Besides, we could probably get more stuff done without him around."

Erza had enough, it one thing to call Natsu names, but when you insult him for what he did, that's too far. However, she didn't get the chance to bash Gray's skull in when a calm and regal voice cut through the air, drawing the attention of everyone in the guild.

"You know, you shouldn't talk about people when they're not here… snowflake." The voice added mockingly at the end.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and the females all blushed, but Erza blushed the most. Standing there was a man with spiky dark pink hair, onyx eyes, and a regal face, but there were slight creases under his eyes. The man's attire took the form of bright red samurai armor. His armor looked to be constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, although his chest plate left his back entirely exposed. Under the armor, he wore a black form-fitting hakama, which was missing the right arm, so it showed a black Fairy Tail mark that had a red outline. It ended in a number of coattails. He also wore black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his left forearm. The man also had a giant gunbai on his back, that was attached to a kama on his hip, along with a scaled scarf around his neck.

While everyone was trying to figure out who the man was, Erza was busy gaping at him. Natsu chuckled when he saw Erza's reaction and walked towards her.

"A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't gape like that." Natsu said before he put his hand beneath her chin and closed her mouth for her.

Everyone tensed when he did that, and for good reason. It wasn't every day that someone walked up to Titania Erza and touch her, normally they would have been sent to the hospital if they tried. They waited for Erza to beat the guy into the ground, but they were all shocked at what happened instead.

Erza smiled at him, "Thank you Natsu, we wouldn't want any flies to take refuge in my mouth, now would we?"

Everyone felt their eyes widen at Erza's words. This man was Natsu!? There's no way he could be!

Natsu unstrapped his gunbai from his back and held it over his shoulder, before he sat down in the chair next to Erza and set his feet on the table. Erza gave him a look before sighing and figuring that it wouldn't matter if she told him to put his feet down or not.

"I'm glad to see that you're out of the hospital, I'm sure that the staff checked you over before you left?" the scarlet haired woman asked before noticing Natsu tense, "You _did _check out of the hospital, right Natsu?"

"Well, I would have, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around, but then I saw an old lady who needed help with her groceries so being the good citizen that I am, I helped her, but as we were on the way to her house, a group of dark mages attacked us, so I had to fight them, which led to my outfit getting destroyed, so I had to go out and get a new one, which I'm wearing now, and then I got lost on the road of life and ended up here."

Everyone sweat dropped at the lame excuse, did he seriously think they would believe that? Gray gave Natsu a glare, "Oi Fire Breath!"

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu asked in a calm voice, surprising everyone even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing acting so cool?" Gray yelled at the fire mage.

Natsu just continued looking at the table, before he turned to Gray, "Hmm, did you say something?" he asked making almost everyone face fault, and Erza laugh lightly. Gray didn't get a chance to retort when everyone heard a gasp. They turned and saw that it came from Master Makarov. They noticed that Makarov was staring at the gunbai in Natsu's hands with a disbelieving look.

"H-How?" Makarov asked as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about Master?" Natsu asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How do you have that thing? It shouldn't be possible for you to have it!" Makarov said causing the guild members to look between him and Natsu curiously.

"What are you talking about Master?" The guild's beautiful Mirajane asked as she, much like all the others were confused as to why he was so shocked to see the gunbai.

Makarov composed himself before answering, "That gunbai is a rare weapon, one that myself and Gildarts have both tried to wield." He said before he was interrupted by Gray.

"So what's so special about it?" The ice mage said as he couldn't understand what was so important bout a gunbai.

"What's so special about it…" Master said before pausing, "… is that neither of us could even pick the damn thing up." He finished, making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at him in complete disbelief. They looked at Natsu, who was just waving the gunbai around as if it was a feather, before he stopped and looked at them, as if he forgot they were there.

"Oh, do you guys need something?" He asked causing them to face fault. Natsu stood up and placed his gunbai on his back, making them all wonder how it stayed on his back without falling off. He turned to Erza and they noticed a red blush on his face.

Natsu cleared his throat and looked at the scarlet haired beauty. "Now, on to the real reason I'm here… Erza," the Requip mage saw that he was getting slightly flustered, causing her to think how cute he was, "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked, making everyone look at him like he was insane.

Erza, on the other hand, thought it was endearing that Natsu asked her that, as she couldn't get him out of her head the past week. She blushed so hard that her face almost matched her hair, "Y-yes Natsu, I'd love to go on a date with you." She replied, causing more than a few people to faint from shock.

Natsu smiled like he just won the lottery ten times in a row, "Great! We'll set a time later, and don't worry about where it'll be, I got it covered, just wear something nice, although that shouldn't be a problem for you, my wonderful Titania." The rose haired Uchiha said before winking at Erza, making her blush even more.

They were so caught up in what happened today, that no one noticed poor little Happy, who passed out from shock when he saw the new Natsu.

* * *

**That's it for now, and for those who think that I'm rushing things between Natsu and Erza, well you're probably right. I'm still a relatively new author so it's only understandable that I might rush some things between characters. **

**Yes, Natsu's outfit is Ichigo's new bankai outfit, with some touches of his new outfit, hence the missing sleeve. I always thought it would look cool with Madara's armor. Also, Natsu has Madara's gunbai because I know a lot of you were probably hoping he would somehow get it.**

**Now, for those who want Natsu to have the Rinnegan, there will be a poll on my profile for it.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Date and Explanations

**Okay, what the hell is up with everyone dying in the manga? First a bunch of people start dying in Bleach, now Gray in FT chapter 334! What is wrong with these authors!?**

* * *

Natsu sighed happily as he walked to his home, thinking about his date with Erza. He already made reservations at the place he wanted to take her to; all that he needed now was clothes to wear. He paused and frowned when he remembered that he didn't own any clothes besides the outfits he used to wear.

He sighed as he turned around and walked back into town. He jumped on top of a roof and roof hopped until he reached The Deer's Den. The reason he was going back to the store was because he saw a few nice tuxedos in it earlier.

When he walked through the door, he was greeted by the store owner, who he still didn't know the name of. Natsu waked towards the man and greeted him back. "Hello again."

"Hello there." The man said as he smiled at Natsu warmly. "May I ask why I have the honor of having you visit my store twice in one day?"

Natsu smiled at the man, "Well as it so happens, I have a date tomorrow night and I didn't exactly have the proper attire for the place where I'm taking her, so I came by to see if you could help me with this little problem."

The man gave Natsu a sly look, "So I see that ladies love the look, don't they?"

Natsu blushed as he coughed into his hand, "The only lady whose opinion I care about isn't exactly the type to care about a man's clothes."

"Oh, really? Than why do you care so much about looking nice for her?"

Natsu gave the man a smirk, "Well I never said I didn't want to impress her."

The man laughed as he patted Natsu on the shoulder, "Well said my boy! Now follow me and I'll see what I can do about your problem."

Natsu nodded and he followed the man to the section of the store that had tuxedos. He looked around and noticed a wide variety of suits and ties, colors ranging from emerald green to sky blue, making him wonder who would wear suits in such ridiculous colors.

"You'd be surprised at the number of people that enjoy suits like those." The store owner stated, as if reading Natsu's mind.

The man gave Natsu a cheeky smile, "Now then, let's get down to business!"

Natsu gulped.

_**Meanwhile, at Fairy Hills**_

Erza growled as she looked at the women assembled before her, ever since she agreed to go on a date with Natsu, they wouldn't stop hounding her with questions, such as why she said yes and what she plans on wearing. Although in all honesty, she did see this coming.

Assembled in front of her were her female guild mates Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia. She suspected that Bisca would have also been here if the green haired woman wasn't currently on a mission.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reached down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails are long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. Her outfit consists of a light blue bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her member stamp is located on her left shoulder blade.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.

Currently, the group before her was split into two sides. One side, consisting of Cana and Lucy, kept pestering on what she was thinking when she agreed to Natsu's date, and the other side which consisted of the other girls, kept asking her for details about what she's going to wear and where she thinks Natsu will take her. Juvia however, well… she didn't really know which side the blue haired woman was on seeing as how she was staring off into space with a starry-eyed expression on her face while muttering something about double dates.

"Seriously Erza, why would you say yes to him!? I mean, sure Natsu looks like a total hunk now, but it's still _Natsu _we're talking about!" Cana exclaimed as she couldn't understand why Natsu would suddenly ask Erza out on a date, much less why said red haired wizard would say yes. Erza's eyebrow twitched angrily at what Cana said, not only did she called Natsu a hunk, but also insulting him in front of her!

"Oh don't be like that Cana! I find it sweet that Natsu asked Erza out, and being brave enough to do it in front of the entire guild!" Mirajane said as she clasped her hands together and laid her cheek against them. Levy nodded at what the white haired woman said.

"Yeah Cana, can't you see how romantic this is? Natsu asked Erza out in front of the _entire _guild, know full well that she could've said no, that proves how much he cares about her!" Levy said as she pumped her fist in the air with sparkling eyes.

"This isn't like one of your books Levy, people don't just ask someone out for no reason! Natsu has to have a reason for asking Erza out, and whatever it is, we need to find out." Lucy stated as she couldn't comprehend why the dense Dragon Slayer would suddenly ask someone out.

"Exactly!" Cana said, "And of all people, why would he ask _Erza_ out!? He's always tried to beat her in a fight, and today he just asks her to go on a date with him out of nowhere! It makes me wonder if he suffered brain damage at that Tower of Heaven you guys told me about."

That was the last straw for Erza, "Enough!"The red haired woman yelled, silencing them all and snapping Juvia out of her fantasy. They all shrank back when they saw Erza's eyes, they had never seen that look in her eyes before!

"Don't talk about something that you don't understand! You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what happened in the Tower, all the pain it brought me! You don't understand what it was like seeing one of my childhood friends become evil, and then watching another friend die to protect you! You don't know what Natsu risked when he ate the Etherion to help me! The pain he must have been in afterwards! The despair I felt as I wondered if he was okay! You. Don't. Know. ANYTHING!" Erza yelled as her anger reached new heights.

The other girls all gasped and took a step back, and Cana gave Erza an apologetic and fearful look.

"I-I'm sorry Erza! I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, forgive me!" The normally confident girl stuttered out as she and the others scurried out of the room as fast as they could, confusing the scarlet haired woman. Why did they look so afraid?

Her question was answered when she looked at a full body mirror located to her right, making her gasp in shock and back up against the wall. She clasped her hands on her mouth and slowly slid down the wall. She understood why they were afraid now.

Her eyes, including her fake one, which were normally brown were an angry crimson red, and her pupils were slits, like an animal's.

_**With Natsu**_

"Thank you so much for the help." Natsu said as the man handed him his new tuxedo.

"It's no problem, although if you ever come here again you're gonna have to pay, you know that right?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yes, I understand." Natsu said as he walked towards the door. He turned back to the man, "By the way, what's your name sir?"

"My name? My name is Shikarama Nara." The man answered, not knowing the effect his words had on Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the man's name, Nara? There's still a few of them around? Now that he thinks about it, that guy he fought when he formed a team with Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy could've been a Nara and not have known.

He shook his head and walked out of the store, he would ponder this later.

He thought about the possibility of there being other members of clans from his past life, if there was a few Nara clan members around then others could be around too.

"_This is getting very tiring." _He thought as he walked the almost empty streets of Magnolia. He suddenly froze in his steps as he felt an ominous energy. It felt so… familiar. It was faint but he knew he recognized it from somewhere. His eyes widened in realization when he remembered the last time he felt this energy.

"_Impossible! How is he still around!? The seal should have bonded his soul with that boy, so if the boy dies, he would die as well. And the only people that can handle his power is an-!" _A look of horror crossed his face. His head whipped around and he laid eyes in the direction it came from, the direction of Fairy Hills. _"Erza!"_

The malicious energy faded just as quickly as it appeared, causing him to sigh in relief. He's seen what that type of power can do to somebody, and he couldn't bear the thought of it happening to Erza. He steeled his gaze and looked up at the evening sky with a heated gaze.

"_No matter what, I will protect you, Erza…"_

_**The Next Day**_

The Fairy Tail guild was rather quiet today, as people still can't quite believe what they saw happen between the new Natsu and Erza, although they noticed that the girls in the guild seemed shaken up about something.

They were pulled out of their thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming towards the guild. They looked at the entrance and saw Erza come through the doors, and look at Cana with an apologetic and regretful look.

The scarlet haired woman walked towards Cana, causing her to tense up.

"I'm sorry Cana, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just that the Tower is a sore subject to me." Erza told her friend.

"It's okay Erza, I should have thought about what I was saying." Cana replied. After Erza's outburst last night, she's been thinking about what she said over and over again, and realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about it so casually in front of Erza. Though she was still shaken up about how Erza's eyes changed like that.

"You shouldn't worry too much Cana, we all say stuff we don't think about." Came a voice at the bar. Startled, they turned to the source of the voice and saw Natsu sitting there drinking a beer.

"When the hell did he get here!?"Everyone in the guild yelled as none of them saw the Dragon Slayer walk through the door.

"Just a few minutes ago." Natsu smirked. Oh, how he loved messing with his friends like this, it reminded him of his time with Hashirama when they were children. The smirk fell from his face when he thought about his former friend.

He regretted turning against his friend, and it wasn't until after he was brought back to life that he realized it. He wronged so many people and took so many lives in his past life; he hoped he could redeem himself in this life.

"Natsu!" he felt somebody shaking him. He turned and saw that it was Erza, who had a concerned look on her beautiful face, "Are you okay Natsu? You zoned out for a while."

Natsu gave her a smile, which made her heart skip a beat, "Yes, I'm fine Erza, thank you for your concern."

The two mages locked eyes and the world seemed to slow down and fade away around them. To them, they were the only ones in the room, and a spotlight appeared only around them. (You should know what I'm talking about.)

"_Erza… she's so beautiful. Just look at how her flowing red hair shines, how radiant she looks, how her chocolate eyes sparkle." _Natsu thought contently as he let himself get lost in Erza's presence, not knowing she was having similar thoughts.

"_Natsu… you've changed so much. You have more power in your eyes, yet I can still see the same compassion you have for your comrades. I want to be embraced by your aura." _The red haired mage thought.

They didn't notice that their faces were slowly drifting closer together until they were less than a foot apart. However, their moment was ruined, much to the ire of the two mages, by a certain Ice-Make user.

"Hey Flame Breath!"

"_I swear I'm going to kill him." _Both mages thought in unison.

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu said with an edge to his voice.

"Fight me!" Gray yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Natsu asked, he really didn't want to deal with Gray after he ruined his moment he was having with Erza!

"Everyone keeps talking about you like you're some kind of hero! Well I'm gonna prove them wrong by beating you and showing them that nothing you've ever done is heroic!" Gray yelled, before an armor encased fist appeared in his field of vision, and sent him sprawling across the other side of the room.

Everyone looked and saw that it was Erza that punched Gray. The red haired woman was currently growling at the downed form of Gray, and her eyes flashed red for a brief moment, faster than anyone could see. Well anyone except for two people, Master Makarov and Natsu. The former's eyes narrowed while the latter looked at Erza in concern.

Erza turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and met Natsu's eyes again. She immediately calmed down when she saw the concern in his eyes, "I'm apologize Natsu, I was out of line when I hit Gray. Hit me."

"What?" Natsu gave her a blank look.

"It's only fair that I be punished so please Natsu, hit me." Erza demanded.

"… Okay, if you say so Erza." Natsu deadpanned, was this really necessary?

Erza braced herself for the punch that was sure to come, only to blink in confusion when all she felt was her forehead being poked. She looked at Natsu incredulously along with the others in the guild. He just poked her. That's it? She punched Gray through about 6 tables and all she got as punishment was a forehead poke?

"What?" She managed to say.

"That's your punishment."

"That's not a punishment! I could've given Gray brain damage! I could've injured hi- ow!" Erza said as Natsu poked her again.

"I think it's a quite fitting punishment for what you did." Natsu said as if it was no big deal, stunning Erza into silence. "Hey Erza?"

"Y-Yes Natsu?" The red haired woman asked, as she decided not to dwell on what just happened. She knew Gray would be alright, especially since Juvia was crouched over him trying to bring him back to consciousness. Everyone else in the guild thought along the same lines as her, and turned back to what they were doing, but still glanced at Erza and Natsu.

"What time should I pick you up for our date tonight?" Natsu asked, causing Erza to blush slightly. "Does 7 o' clock sound good to you?"

"That sounds fine Natsu," Erza said, "Where are we going anyway?"

This got the attention of the mages around them, they were curious about where the Dragon Slayer planned on taking her.

"The Magnolia Garden." Natsu replied casually.

Everyone's eyes widened and Cana almost choked on her beer when they heard the location Natsu chose.

"The Magnolia Garden!?" They all screeched in unison.

"Did I stutter?" Natsu asked in slight annoyance.

"How the hell did you get reservations for The Magnolia Garden? It's the most exclusive restaurant in town!" Cana exclaimed in shock.

"I have my ways." Natsu said with an amused smirk on his face. He turned to Erza and gave her a smile, "I'll pick you up outside the guild Erza, I have to go prepare a few more things for our date."

"Okay Natsu, I'll see you at seven." Erza replied, smiling at Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, the blue feline appearing before him with a nervous look on his face. Natsu gave him one of his famous grins and held his hand out to the blue cat, "Let's go get you some fish buddy, you look hungry."

Happy was afraid that Natsu wouldn't be the same after he changed, it was the reason he's been staying with Lucy while Natsu was in his small coma. His fears were wiped away after Natsu told him that. He gave the Dragon Slayer a big smile, "Aye sir!"

"You like him~!" Mirajane said in a sing-song voice.

"S-Shut up!" Erza yelled with a tsundere look on her face.

**In Front of the Guild at 7:00**

Erza was nervously playing with her dress while waiting for Natsu. After Natsu left with Happy earlier, she was practically dragged to Fairy Hills by Mirajane and Cana, shortly followed by Lucy and Levy, to try on outfits for her date. It took about 2 hours of the girls getting her in different clothing before she yelled at them that she already had an outfit for her date.

She wore a simple yet beautiful black dress with white trim that ended at her thighs, halfway to her knees. It had a white bow on the front and hugged her figure quite nicely. She also had a gold heart-shaped necklace and a matching bag over her shoulder.

As proud as she may be, the great Titania Erza had never been on a date before. Most guys were too afraid to walk up to her because of her title, and the ones that did approach her were arrogant and perverted. _"I hope I don't screw it up." _She thought to herself, before noticing an approaching figure coming towards her.

She blushed as she took in Natsu's appearance. He was in a black tuxedo with a black vest and white shirt under the vest. He also had his scarf draped around his neck with Happy flying next to him.

She smiled and swept a strand of hair behind her ear as Natsu stopped in front of her, whistling as he looked at her dress.

"I must say that I never expected to be in the presence of a beauty such as you." He said huskily, lifting her hand and placing a chaste kiss to the back of it. Erza blushed at the contact and smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Natsu, I never would've thought you could clean up so nicely." Erza replied, giving him a flirtatious look.

Natsu smiled as he held out his hand, "Ready to go, milady?"

Erza smiled at that, "Of course."

And with that, they walked off completely unaware of the entire guild watching them.

**Skipping the date since I had no idea what to write**

"That was amazing Natsu! I've never had anything like that before! What was it called again, ramen?" Erza chatted excitedly, as she and Natsu were walking through town after their dinner.

Natsu chuckled as he recalled the memory. He went to the restaurant earlier and gave them the recipe for ramen, he wasn't sure if Erza would like it or not but he was pretty sure she would. After all, an Uzumaki's favorite food will forever be ramen.

That thought made him ponder whether he should tell Erza about her heritage or not. If he did, she would probably think he was crazy. After he awakened and discovered his past self, he gained all his knowledge from when he was Madara, and the knowledge that Erza was an Uzumaki.

The two continued walking towards Natsu's house, something that they decided to do since they wanted to relax. As they reached the area where Natsu's home was, Erza stopped in her tracks and gaped at what she was looking at.

Where Natsu's small house should be, was a two story wooden house that was very akin to an inn. It was styled very much like the buildings in Balsam Town, though it definitely wasn't flashy like those buildings. Nevertheless, it was still shocking to the red-haired beauty.

"What the hell is this!?" She yelled in shock.

"This is my home, what else would it be?" Natsu chuckled mirthfully.

"But your house is small! I've seen it! This can't be your house!" Erza continued to yell at him, unsure of what else to do.

"I thought that it was time for some change, so I decided to renovate."

Erza just stared at him blankly. "I'm not even going to try and figure out how you did this."

"Good." Natsu said simply, before he and Erza walked inside his home, which was fully furnished.

They moved towards the couch and sat down, just enjoying each other's presence. It was silent between the two of them for a few minutes before Erza broke it.

"Why did you ask me on this date Natsu?" Erza asked him.

Natsu smiled at her, making her heart beat faster. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She asked without hesitation.

"Do you _really _want to know?" Natsu said mischievously.

"YES!" Erza said forcefully, slightly glaring at Natsu.

Natsu chuckled, "You're so cute Erza." He said, causing heat to her face. "Well, do you remember the first time I arrived at the guild?"

"How could I forget? You got in a fight with Gray ten minutes after Master introduced you." Erza replied, sending a mock glare at him.

Natsu sweatdropped, "Well, before I got in a fight with him, I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. You." he smiled.

"Erza blushed, "M-Me?"

"Yes, you." Natsu smiled at her, "As soon as I saw you, I could barely think, my heart started beating faster than when it does after a rough training session, and I knew at that moment that I had to know more about you! I was smitten by you." Natsu said with a content smile on his face. "Naturally, I had no idea how to react to these feelings, being raised by a dragon and all, so I did the thing that seemed natural to me, I tried to fight you. Looking back on that now, I regret that decision, since I still feel phantom pains from where you hit me." He grimaced.

"Well you killed my cake!" The red haired woman argued.

"It wasn't my fault! Gray's the one who punched me and caused me to hit the table that your cake was on!" He countered, making her looking away with a cute pout.

Natsu smiled, "After you were done bashing my skull in, I admired you even more for being so strong. As the years went on, I learned more about you through the fights we had, and i couldn't get enough!"

"What do you mean you learned more about me through our fights?" Erza asked, clearly confused by that concept.

"When two warriors fight, they can see each other's true feelings, and can understand each other better from the experience." Natsu looked at Erza with affection in his black orbs, "The more we fought, the closer I got to you, and I admired the strong woman that you are, and eventually my feelings grew from simple infatuation to the point where I finally understood my feelings for you. What I'm trying to say Erza is that I... I..." Natsu's face flushed as he tried to tell her his feelings, why was it so hard to confess to her? He never had a problem like this in his past life.

"You what? What are you trying to say Natsu?" Erza asked softly, placing a delicate hand on the rose haired man's shoulder. The act of intimacy caused Natsu to look up and speak three words that he's always wanted to tell her for years.

"I love you!" he exclaimed, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

Erza was stunned, the sincerity and truth in his eyes left her speechless. "Natsu..." she whispered, not sure how to respond to his confession.

Natsu seemed to notice this and gave her a small smile, "You don't have to say anything, I knew that there was a chance you didn't return my feelings, which is why I asked for this date. I wanted a chance to show you how I feel, to let you know that I'd always be there for you and comfort you if you ever needed it, and express my love to you and hopefully... you'd love me back."

It was silent between the two of them, the Dragon Slayer was thinking he screwed up his chance with Erza, while the Titania was thinking about his words.

"_A chance..." _she thought, _"All he wants is a chance to prove his love." _she smiled.

The Dragon Slayer's head snapped up when he felt Erza intertwined her fingers with his. He locked eyes with the red haired woman and saw that she was smiling at him with a light pink hue adorning her cheeks. Natsu felt heat rise to his own face at the sight.

"If all you want is a chance, then I'll give you a chance Natsu. I feel like it's time that I moved on with my life, now that I can finally put that damned Tower behind me." Her blush became brighter, "To be honest, ever since we left the Tower, I've had these feelings for you, but couldn't make any sense of them. I'm not sure if it's love that I feel but I'm willing to find out."

Natsu was elated, the woman who held his heart was giving him a chance for a relationship with her. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "You can take as long as you want Erza, a Dragon's love is once in a lifetime, so I'll wait for you. I would wait eternity to feel your love."

Erza's cheeks almost matched her hair color, the love in Natsu's voice was so genuine that she had to hold herself back from kissing him, though a part of her mind asked her why she would want to hold back anyway.

The two mages continued talking for another fifteen minutes, before Erza remembered something that had been bugging her ever since Natsu awoke from his small coma.

"Natsu?" she asked to get his attention.

"Yes Erza?" he said, stopping his story about the time he pranked Elfman using glue, a bucket of feathers, duct tape, and a banana.

Erza hesitated for a second before she steeled her resolve, "When we were at the Tower and you were fighting Jellal, your eyes changed," She felt Natsu tense at her words , "They turned red and had these commas in them. They held so much power in them, and it was like you were looking _through _everything, observing every little detail in a way that normal people couldn't imagine. I was so mesmerized by them, they were so beautiful... what... what were they?"

Natsu sighed, he knew he would have to explain his Sharingan but he didn't think it would be so soon, "What you saw was called the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Erza interrupted.

Natsu nodded, "Yes, it means 'Copy Wheel Eye.' It's something that only my descendants and I can gain, since it can only be gained through blood."

"Can I see it?" Erza asked the man, turning to face him completely.

Natsu smiled at the eager look on Erza's face, she just looked so cute. He closed his eyes and sent chakra to his eyes, something that he was grateful for since it meant he had both magic _and_ chakra, before he opened his eyes. Erza leaned in closer to the Dragon Slayer, staring into his red orbs with fascination.

"Beautiful..." she said breathlessly.

"The Sharingan is very unique," Natsu explained, "It allows the user to see the flow of life energy, and gives them incredible perception, allowing them to easily see the different forms of energy. It lets me see subtle details, such as muscle movement and lets me see high moving objects, and lets me predict the next move my opponent will make so that I can react to it. The Sharingan also grants me the ability to copy almost any technique I see, although there are some limitations to this, I don't know what they are."

Erza's eyes widened when she heard the capabilities of the Sharingan, Natsu could become the strongest mage since Zeref with power like that! She grew worried at the thought, she had seen what power could do to people, Jellal being a prime example, what if Natsu ended up like that? She mentally shook her head at that, there was no way that something like that would happen. She believed in Natsu.

"Amazing! Is there anything else it can do?"

"Yes," Natsu nodded, "The Sharingan can cast illusions on people through eye contact, and it's almost impossible to stop it. All it takes is a single moment of eye contact and I could put someone under an illusion. The only way to prevent this would be to never make eye contact, but since sight is one of the things warriors rely on the most, it's difficult."

"What kind of illusions?" Erza asked as she never heard about something like that. There were various types of magic that made people act differently, and affect their emotions to some degree, but she hadn't heard of any that can trap somebody in illusions, especially with something like eye contact.

"There are a lot of different illusions that the Sharingan can cast. I could make an opponent think that they're fighting me when in reality I never moved from the spot I'm in, and even distort their senses and confuse their motor functions, making them think they're paralyzed. I could even put people under my control and have them spy for me and other things, which is useful for information gathering. Though all of those abilities pale in comparison to the Sharingan's greatest illusion."

"Greatest illusion?" Erza echoed, "What do you mean?"

"The Sharingan's greatest illusion is called Tsukuyomi. It traps the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. It also allows the user to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. To use Tsukuyomi however, one must possess the advanced stage of the Sharingan, known as the Mangekyo Sharingan, or 'Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye'... that is a story for another time however." He finished, making Erza sputter.

"W-What?" Erza almost screamed, "What do you mean 'a story for another time'!?"

"It's exactly as I said, explaining all of this to you in one night would take too much time. It's already late, we wouldn't be able to get any sleep if we stayed up all night talking about this. Don't worry though Erza, I'll tell you all you want about my Sharingan later, just ask." Natsu finished with a grin on his face.

Erza blushed and sighed, "Fine, I'll hold it to you Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow; I have to go back to Fairy Hills."

"You could stay here if you want, I have plenty of rooms here."

Erza smiled at Natsu, "I don't see a problem with that, but don't try anything perverted, lest you suffer the consequences. Just because I'll give a relationship with you a chance, doesn't mean I want to be the victim of perverted actions." She said with a stern glare.

Natsu held his arms up and chuckled, "Alright, alright, you can trust me Erza. I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Good." Erza finished with a smile.

Forty-five minutes later, Erza was sound asleep in one of the rooms inside of Natsu's house, unaware of the Dragon Slayer watching her with a serious expression on his face. _"Now to get to the bottom of that sinister energy I felt last night."_

He slowly opened Erza's eyelid and activated his Sharingan, before the tomes in his eyes started spinning rapidly, and everything went dark for him.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw that he was in the stone corridors of a castle, signaling that he was in Erza's mindscape.. _"It worked, excellent."_

Natsu walked around Erza's mindscape, passing through many halls and doors, until he reached his destination. He surveyed the giant room he found himself in and noticed that it resembled a giant dungeon. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a powerful and familiar voice.

"**Good to see you again... Madara."**

Natsu turned and glared, his Sharingan blazing to life, "Kyuubi..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Yes, I know, I'm evil. And just to let you guys know, I'll put Natsu's conversation with Kurama in a flashback. **

**Also, about Shikarama, he won't do much in this story, I just felt like having something involving Naruto in this story, so yeah. Don't expect him to do anything. He's a background character.**

**Sorry if the description of Natsu's suit was bad, that's my fault. The reason I didn't put how their date with was because I couldn't think if anything, if I do though, I'll update this chapter.**

**When I did this chapter, I did it completely out of order, I started with the beginning, then the ending, but left out a lot of the stuff in the middle. I hoped you guys liked it though.**


End file.
